nan gwenchana
by carl kim
Summary: "hyung aku mencintaimu bukan karna rambutmu, bukan karna wajahmu yang tampan, bukan karna suaramu yang indah, aku mencintaimu sebagai kim jong woon, kim jong woonie ku, jadi jangan meragukan cintaku padamu hyung"- Kim Ryeowook


**Nan Gwenchana**

**Cast: yesung adn ryeowook ( yesung x ryeowook )**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary : tenang saja hyung, saat kau kembali nanti aku akan tetap bersamamu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AUTOR POV

.

.

9 maret 2013. Gelora Bung Karno Jakarta, Indonesia. Sorak-sorai para fans yang memanggil pada idolannya. memuja para bias, menitihkan air mata bahagia, bertemu sang idola, walau jarak yang menghalangi tak menghentikan rasa cinta mereka pada sang idola.

"SUPER JUNIOR!"

"SHINEE!"

"2PM!"

"INFINITE!"

"BEAST!"

"SISTAR!

"TEENTOP!"

"ERU!"

Banyak sekali teriakan-teriakan yang membangkitkan semangat para idola untuk menampilkan tampilan yang maksimal dan membuat para fans berteriak-teriak bahkan mengeluarkan air mata(lagi)

.

.

.

seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri didepan sebuah jendela hotel salah satu hotel ternama di jakarta.

diam memandangi indahnya kota jakarta. mata sipit, rambut yang agak panjang menutupi sebagian matanya, bibir tipis yang sedari tadi melantunkan nada-nada indah.

CLEK~

suara pintu hotel yang terbuka membuatnya menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap malamnya jakarta.

"hyung...kau belum tidur?"

namja yang memanggilnya 'hyung' menghampiri dan berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut memandang keluar.

.

YESUNG POV

.

.

"hyung...kau belum tidur?" aku melihat wookie yang tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku, menempatkan dirinya disebelahku.

aku berjalan mendekatinya, emeluknya dari belakan, menaruh daguku pada pundaknya.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur chagi? ini sudah hampir pukul 2 dini hari, dan besok kita masih ada kegiatan"

"kau tau aku sering insomnia kenapa kau masih bertanya hyung..."

keheningan kali ini mendominasi di antara kita.

"wookie..."

"hmm..."

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

"kau ini bicara apa hyung?" katanya lalu menatapku sekilas.

"sudah jawab saja baby"

"aku mencintaimu hyung"

"apa kau menyayangiku?"

"hmm..." katanya hanya mengangguk.

"apa kau akan mencintaiku terus?"

"hmmm...ne hyung, kau bisa pegang janjiku kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu"

"wookie..."

"apa lagi hyung?" kali ini dengan nada sedikit kesal mungkin.

"bagaimana jika aku pergi wamil?"

"memang kanepa jika kau wamil? itu kewajibanmu hyung.."

"memangnya kau tak sedih aku meninggalkanmu?"

"aku pasti sedih hyung, tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apapun, melihat eomma meninggalkan ku wamil saja aku sedih apa lagi kau hyung..."

"tapi aku tak mau jadi botak!"

TUK~ tangan wookie mendarat di kepalaku.

"hyungie baby, memang kenapa kalau kau botak? leeteuk hyung, heechul hyung dan kangin hyung juga botak waktu mereka aka pergi wamil"

"tapi mereka aneh, kau tak lihat wajah cantik heechul hyung yang aneh karna tak memiliki rambut, itu aneh wookie, dan aku tak mau jadi aneh juga."

"tanpa mencukur rambutmu orang-orang juga menganggapmu aneh hyung"

"aku takut kau tak mencintaiku lagi wookie" ku lihat matanya membulat.

"hyung...dengarkan aku" wookie membalikkan tubuhnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada ppiku.

"hyung aku mencintaimu bukan karna rambutmu, bukan karna wajahmu yang tampan, bukan karna suaramu yang indah, aku mencintaimu sebagai kim jong woon, kim jong woonie ku, jadi jangan meragukan cintaku padamu hyung" wookie kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"wookie...maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"hmm.."

maukan kah kau berjanji kau akan tetap disini menungguku 2 tahunlagi, berjanji tak meninggalkanku? jangan berselingkuh dengan sungmin, si evil, atau bahkan si ikan dari mokpo itu, jika aku mendengar kau melakukannya, aku akn kabur dari camp militer, menemuimu dan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama aku wamil, arra?"

"arraso hyung, lagi pula siapa yang mau tak bisa turun dari tempat tidur selama 2 tahin, maaf saja hyung, jadwalku padat." sahutnya lagi.

"wookie..."

"apa lagi hyung?!"

"apa kau tadi melihat ada ELF yang membawa poster fanart yewook?"

"a-ani hyung, wae?"

"ayo kita lakukan apa yang ada pada poster itu baby"

"kyaaaaa...turunkan aku kim jong woon!"

.

AUTOR POV

.

.

di luar kamar hotel

.

"huft...aku merindukanmu chagi.."

kangin sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong hotel sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya siapa lagi kalau bukan leeteuk, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat pintu bernomor 3424 yang ia kenali.

"bukan kah ini kamar yewook couple? kenapa tak di tutup rapat?" tangan kangin hendak menutp pintu kamar hotel itu tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAA...TURUNKAN AKU KIM JONG WOON!" teriakan wookie terdengar.

mata kangin membuat mengerti apa yang terjadi pada wookie.

"YA! HYUNG! AWAS SAJA JIKA WOOKIE TAK BISA BERJALAN BESOK!"

.

.

.

.

.

END~

* * *

annyeonghaseyo...

kegalauan yang melanda akibat tidak bisa menonton Mubank jakarta dan terciptalah ff yang amat sangat aneh dan tak bermanfaat...

autor keinget di salah satu majalah yang bilang kalau habi Mubank yesung bakal wamil.

emang iya?

makasih yang udah baca, dan yang udah baca jangan jadi silent reader ok?

sekali lagi minta review nya*sodorin kantong review* *bow*

kamsahamnida~


End file.
